Broken
by Keebler Elf
Summary: Carly and Lena are best friends who have just moved to LA. When they meet up with Toretto's team new relationships are formed. But what happens when the team finds out the girls ran into some trouble with Johnny Tran and his team?


A/N: Hey people! Here's a new story. I really hope you like it. Its mainly about Leon. So enjoy!  
  
Title: Broken  
  
Summary: Carly and Lena are best friends who have just moved to LA. When they meet up with Toretto's team new relationships are formed. But what happens when the team finds out the girls ran into some trouble with Johnny Tran and his team?  
  
Name: Carly Marie O'Neil Age: 19 Hair: Brown with blue highlights Eyes: Blue Height: 5'6" Weight: 121 Tattoos: Band around right arm Piercings: 4 on left ear, 5 of right ear, and belly button Music: Rock Style: Punk/Boxer Car: Black and sliver Mazda RX7  
  
Name: Lena Eden Chase Age: 18 Hair: Light brown with red highlights Eyes: Dark brown Height: 5'5" Weight: 127 Tattoos: Rose on middle of back, "peace" in Japanese on the bottom left of stomach Piercings: 3 on left ear, 4 on right ear, and belly button Music: Rock and underground Style: Punk/Racer Car: Black 99' Eclipse GSX  
  
Name: Nathan Alexander Tran Age: 22 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Height: 5'9" Weight: 132 Tattoos: None Piercings: None Music: Rock Style: Racer Car: Black Honda S2000  
  
** CARLY'S POV **  
  
Lena and I sat silently at a local diner right outside of Utah, looking at a breakfast menu. We have been on the road for a countless number of days only stopping quickly for fuel, food, and every couple of days for sleep. We didn't have much money so hotels and motels were only used by use every few days. We were traveling to Los Angeles, from Pennsylvania, and the trip was long and tiring.  
  
A woman who could have only been in her late twenties came to the booth that we were at, and took a pen out of her hair.  
  
"Hi there. I'm Christine, and I'll be your server. What can I get you ladies this morning?" I motioned towards Lena for her to order first while I was still looking.  
  
"Can I have a coffee and some toast please?"  
  
"Sure thing. And for you dear?"  
  
"Uh, I'll just have the same, thank you."  
  
"Alright, I'll get that ready for you." She said as she picked up the menu's and headed back into the kitchen. Lena still sat silently as she looked out the window and it was driving me crazy. She didnt know what to make of the situation, and hell I didnt blame her. She was mad, which I understand, and confused, as was I.  
  
"Will you please say something?" I asked, as she turned her attention away from the window.  
  
"What do you want me to say? We've been on the road for god only knows how long, and I'm a little tired, so excuse me for having a bitchy attitude." She said turning back towards the window.  
  
"You know if you had just done what I told you, then we wouldnt be here."  
  
"You're gonna put all this on me?" She said turning around once again, as she was obviously offended.  
  
"I said stay out of it, and what did you do? You got into it. I would say this isnt interlay my fault."  
  
"Jesus, remind me never to try to help you again." She said as Chirstine came back out with our order.  
  
"Here you ladies are." She said as she placed everything in front of us. "Enjoy." She said as she walked back into the noisy kitchen, after leaving the check on the table. Lena and I both eat in silence not saying a word, until we both finished.  
  
"How much?" I asked as Lena looked at the check.  
  
"4.19" She said as she dug in her pockets for cash. "Can you get the tip?"  
  
"Uh huh." As I took a sip of my coffee, then pulled some money out of my jean pockets. I layed four dollars on the table, and walked to Lena who was already at the register getting her change. We walked out outside into the blazing sun, as Lena leaned on the side on her car opening a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"We stopping to sleep tonight?" She said as she handed me one.  
  
"Do we have enough cash?" I asked while she lit her cigarette, then tossed her lighter to me.  
  
"I think we should be alright." She said, then glacing down at her watch. "Its eleven, so what? Twelve more hours of driving?"  
  
"Yeah. That's fine." I said as I opened my car door. "Cell phone is on if you need anything." I said getting in.  
  
"Got ya." She said, as she got into her own car, and pulled out of the diner parking lot following me to the next motel on our way to LA.  
  
** TWELVE HOURS LATER **  
  
We did a full day of driving today, and I'm worn out as I imagined, Lena would be too. I picked up my cell phone, and dailed her number.  
  
"Next exit how bout we pull off and find some where to stay?" I said as she answered her cell.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Aight, I think its about a half a mile, you alright till then?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. You doing alright?"  
  
"Yeap I'm good. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The tension from ealier at the diner wasnt at bad when we got into the motel room. We did that sort of thing all the time. Fight, then make up with in the day. Its just what we did. We opened the door to the hotel room, I headed for the bed, while Lena headed towards the shower. I fell alseep within two minutes after I had actually layed down, then awoke as Lena was getting into bed.  
  
"Showers free if you want it." She said pulling the covers over her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Uh huh... We could probably get to LA in a day or two from here you think?"  
  
"Yeah probably." I said getting out of bed. She nodded then turned over onto her side.  
  
"Early wake up tomorrow. I wanna head out quick so we can travel all day. Hopefully make it there late tomorrow night."  
  
"Okay, thats fine with me. See you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight." I took my time in the shower so I could relax the best that I could. Whenever I did get out, Lena was already asleep. I cilmbed into bed, and drifting into my own dreams.  
  
** LENA'S POV/THE NEXT MORNING **  
  
I shook Carly awake, and was waiting for a reaction, but nothing.  
  
"Carly come on. Remeber, headed out early." I said shaking her again. She slowly opened her eyes, then turned back on her side.  
  
"How bout another hour of sleep?"  
  
"How bout not. Come on, we want to get to LA tonight." I said dragging her out of bed. "Get dressed, and I'll be waiting outside." I said grabbing my bag that I had brought in last night, then walking out the motel room door. I sat outside smoking a cigarette for a good fifteen minutes before Carly came out ready to leave. "Aight, lets get outta here." I said jumping into my car. Dont get me wrong, I wanted sleep, but I wanted to get to LA more. Driving non stop for days at a time is hard on you, but getting away from where we were and the situation we were in was all worth it.  
  
Finally we made it into LA that night, and searched for somewhere to go. There was no way we could look for any apartments or anything at that time of night, so it was sleeping in our cars out on the streets of LA, or finding a very cheep motel with the little amout of money that we had. We made our way around the same block four times, intil we stopped to figure out just where in the hell we actually were. We had a map of LA that we had bought at a gas station a few miles back opened up on the hood of my car, that was parked under a street light. We saw five cars fly past us. Obviously street racers. Carly looked at me and smiled before jumping back into her car then following them, with me right behind her. We caught up with the five cars we had seen before, and followed them to a alley way in between some abandoned warehouses. We both have done the street racing thing before. Whenever we were back at home, thats all we did on late nights. But that was also the reason why we were running to LA. Because of things we did when we were back home. But we're not home now. We're some place new. Some where, where no one knows us, our backgrounds, or what we've been into and the trouble we've made. We were gonna take advantage of it, and not let anyone in on our secrets. All for the best if you ask me.  
  
Cars were parked everywhere, and there were people scattered around. Carly and I pulled into two parking spots, and got out looking for someone to talk to about racing.  
  
"You know who we talk to about racing tonight?" Carly asked walking up to some guys. They were Latin's, and had skanks all around them. One of the guys got up, and stood in front of us, their team leader I suppose.  
  
"And why you two ladies think you gotta chance racing around here?"  
  
"Cash." Carly simply said.  
  
"This isnt the place to come if you wanna get cash. Losing it is more like it." He said, as a guy behind him, came fowards and walked towards Carly.  
  
"I know a way you can get some fast cash." He said putting her arm around her shoulder, then starting kissing her neck. She obviously wasnt having hit. She pushed him away, but he didnt back off. "Come on baby..." He said getting close to her again. She warned him once, by pushing him away, but the boy wasnt a quick learner. She punched him in the jaw causing him to fall to the ground. A few guys ran up, and looked towards Carly and I.  
  
"Now, any of you know who to talk to about racing tonight?" She asked again to the group that had circled around us. She was putting on her bitchy, 'I aint taking no shit attitude' as she waited for a answer.  
  
"How much you got?" A guy asked stepping forward. He was the one we saw in one of the five cars earlier. Possibly the leader of everything. Big, bald, but in really good shape.  
  
"How much is it?"  
  
"3G. You still wanna race?"  
  
"Hell yeah." She said pushed her way to her car, and coming back with the cash. The rest of the cash that we had. Three grand and nothing more. Either we won, and picked up some more, or we lost and have nothing left. She handed to him, and he nodded.  
  
"Aight, lets do this." And with that, everyone piled back into their cars, and left. We followed them to a open street, while Carly and the rest of the racers pulled up to the starting line.  
  
** CARLY'S POV **  
  
I pulled up to the line, and had Linkin Park blasting from the speakers. I turned on my NOS, then looked at the racers besides me. Having a chic in on their racing was something they obviously didnt want, but screw them. I can race just as well, if not better. I saw the guy that I had talked to earlier wave his hands in the air to get ready, and when he threw them down I flew down the street with the other cars. Still one thing racers dont know is never to press the NOS too soon, which is what the one did beside him. He went past me, but it didnt help much considering I was still right behind him. I pressed my NOS, and spead ahead catching up to the guy I had gave my cash to. There wasnt even a chance for the other racers. It was only between me and him. He pushed the NOS, and went flying past me not looking back. I hit mine, and pulled right beside him. The finish line was getting closer, and my chaces of winning could have been split 50/50. But I realized that I just lost our three grand, when he pressed his NOS again and went flying across the finish line a car length ahead of me.  
  
When I stopped and got out, Lena came running up to me, with a worried look on her face. Three grand gone, just like that. The guy I had raced came up to me with his team right behind him smiling since he had one. A good victory I had to admit. He a was a real racer, totally knew what he was doing.  
  
"After party, you coming?" He asked, when I heard someone yell about cops. Lena and I went running for our cars as fast as we could. She was right behind me and I was following that guy who was going to the party. The cops were worse then they were back home. I was doing my best to avoid them, but still keep up with this guy, while keeping in mind that Lena was trying to keep up behind me. I followed the guy into a parking garage, where we went onto the top level.  
  
"So where's this party?" I asked getting out of my car and locking it, and Lena did the same.  
  
"My place. I'm Dom." He said, putting on his jacket, as he locked up his car, then headed out of the parking garage.  
  
"I'm Carly, and this is Lena."  
  
"So what brings you two into the races tonight?"  
  
"In need of money."  
  
"You're one of the best racers I've been up against. Thought you were gonna have me back there." He said, as we walked down the street and a cop car dove past.  
  
"Toretto, stop right there.... Toretto!" We went running down an alley not looking back. Dom was running in front, while we were trying to keep up from behind. A car was coming up on us, but stopped so we could get in. It was one of the cars we saw when Lena and I were looking at the map. Dom got into the passengers side, while Lena and I quickly climbed into the back. The guy drove off quickly, and lost the cop that had been following us. He looked into the back while he continued to drive, then over to Dom.  
  
"Who are they?" He asked looking towards Lena again.  
  
"Carly, and Lena. Girls, this is Jesse." He said introducing us just as Jesse stopped in front of a house. There were cars parked all around the block, and I could hear the music while I was still inside the cars. Dom's house I assumed.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jesse said as Lena and I got out of his car, then followed them inside.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it... Chapter 1! More on the way soon. Lata! 


End file.
